I am NOT a siren! Maybe
by Evania Awristeta
Summary: Middle Earth has a secret. A race of people known in legends as sirens. In Fangorn, the fellowship meet one. Aragorn doesn't trust her, Gimli thinks that she is the strangest creature on earth, Legolas and Evania are curious about each other. She joins the fellowship and brings friends.17th walker. Did I mention that she is Arwens half-sister? Legolas/OC. I don't own LOTR. B-)
1. PROLOGUE :-)

#PROLOGUE

Legolas leaned on the railing of his balcony and thought as he stared out at the beauty of Rivendell.

He wasn't the kind of person who wasted time thinking, normally he would be with his friends or his foster brothers Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir causing trouble or drinking, or alone and trying to convince one of the serving girls to help him steal something from the kitchens. Today though, he needed to think, about his family, friends and about the fact that he could be dead in a month, or a week for that matter, so he thought about his family.

His father, so kind (if slightly scary at times) and smart. His half brothers, so alike and yet so different from each other. Adragas was the eldest, Legolas the middle child and Medrolas the youngest. There were 100 years and 1 month between their ages exactly. Him and Adragas were always teasing their little brother about being the youngest and clumsiest, and in turn he would tease Adragas about being the eldest and having responsibilities. The two of them just teased Legolas for his weakness towards the "charms of women" as he called it. Now though, Adragas was gone and Legolas was the eldest.

Grief for his older brother swept over him, making the painful memories surface and tears prick his silver-blue eyes. All their fights, all the teasing, the games, the pranks. All those times when one of them couldn't sleep so the three of them stayed up talking and laughing. The way that Adragas always used to get the three of them into and out of the worst kinds of trouble. A job which their father had long given up on due to the frequency in which it happened.

The fact that Legolas was now the crown prince, and couldn't live a carefree life anymore hadn't really sunk in yet.

His younger brother was in Mirkwood with their father, king Thranduil. Legolas had been sent to the council to warn of Gollum's escape…and his brother's, the crown prince's, death at the poisoned blade of an orc, but instead he found himself going on a quest to destroy the One Ring. The quest that could easily mean his life.

And so he thought again about the quest and his brother's death.

Suddenly he heard voices coming down the hall. Two of them were singing, but the last, deeper voice was just laughing. Legolas smiled, what was the point of dwelling on the past when he couldn't even understand the future? He went to the door of his chambers to greet his best friends, and brothers, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn. The four of them walked down to the feast where Aragorn started eating, Elrohir started drinking and Elladan and Legolas proceeded to torture various young elleths even if they weren't trying to…maybe. Legolas looked around himself, and decided to live in the present.


	2. chapter 1: A warning

Disclaimer: just because Legolas is tied up in my basement doesn't mean that I own him! (Several mumbles from the rest of the gagged fellowship) OK! I don't own any of you! The nymphs are my own edited version though!

Things written **_like this_** are in elvish.

**CHAPTER 1: A warning.**

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Ridermark?" The three travellers glared silently at the riders that surrounded them. "Speak quickly!"

Gimli became irritated with the rude man and, being a dwarf, he didn't keep his feelings to himself. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine." he answered, his voice dripping with contempt. The rider stared at him in shock at the barely concealed insult and then dismounted and drew his sword, pointing it menacingly at Gimli. "I would cut of your head, dwarf," he hissed through his clenched teeth, "If it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas knew that he meant the threat, and drawing his bow, he aimed it at the man's head. "You would die before your stroke fell." He seethed, his voice so quiet that it was more of a hiss than a whisper. Aragorn grabbed his arm and he lowered his bow, his icy eyes never leaving the rider's brown ones.

Aragorn began to explain about the orcs and when he had finished, the man, whose name they had now learned was Eomer, told them about the uruks destruction. "There were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli gabbled hopefully. Knowing that Eomer would have no idea what hobbits were, Aragorn described them, "They would be small only children to your eyes." Eomer shook his head sadly, "We left none alive, and even then the only shelter they would find would be in those cursed woods."

"Why do you fear the trees?" asked Legolas, slightly amused.

Eomer looked at him, "It is not the woods that we fear but the creatures inside them, sirens, demons, fairies even skin-changers."

"Only children's stories and drunken tales," Stated Gimli, "I'll believe in sirens when birds talk!"

Eomer shook his head and they saw real fear in his eyes, "No, they are real. We have lost many men that dared to say otherwise and were stupid enough to try and prove it. They are said to be very beautiful, and that they are all women who feed on the souls of men that they seduce with their songs."

**_"That sounds like Amanya on a good day."_** Muttered Legolas.

Aragorn sniggered, remembering the elf maiden that had stolen Legolas' heart before breaking it.

Eomer glanced at the Elf and then he called out, "Arod, Hasufel come." The three others stared in awe at the beautiful horses, one was white with a grey main and tail, the other was a dark bay. Gimli backed away, more afraid of the horses than he had been of Eomer's tale. "May these horses aid you in finding your friends but do not trust to hope: it has forsaken these lands." With those final words, the riders of Rohan rode away.

When Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came to the ashes all hope left them. Aragorn kicked a helmet and screamed in anger. As he knelt on the ground, he noticed something. The signs that the hobbits had lain there. He began to follow the tracks telling the other two what he was finding.

"….They crawled, into Fangorn forest."

Looking into the dark depts of the trees, suddenly Eomer's warning didn't seem so much of a tale.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark visitor

**Disclaimer:** I own them all! They're mine! My precious! *grabs the fellowship*

Tolkien: Mm hm?

Me: Ermm…ya know like… if that's ok with you?

Tolkien: *shakes head*

Me: Ok fine! *lets go of the, very confused, fellowship*

Me: Wahahahaha!

All things written **_Like this _**are elvish and all things written **Like this **are nymphish. (The language that nymphs speak)

**CHAPTER 2: Dark visitor.**

They had been following the hobbits' tracks for hours. They were deep in the woods, far from help and it was getting dark. They decided to make camp for the night, Gimli started a fire while Aragorn sat, thinking about what the hobbits were doing and where they were, "They can't be dead can they? The tracks are less than a day old, they had a good supply of water and even some lembas left." He murmured before slipping back into his silence. Legolas was at the edge of the clearing, near the horses. He had heard or thought that he had heard a noise. He stood there, leaning forwards slightly, listening. It came again, soft and faint on the wind, the sound of a voice singing. It passed as soon as it came and he thought no more about it.

He went to sit beside Gimli as the dwarf started complaining about all of the things that he missed from home, "…and what I would give for a hot meal and some good pipe weed." Aragorn smiled at him and said, "What would I give for a warm bed and a safe night's sleep!" Legolas thought for a moment about all the things that had run through his mind on the journey and decided, "What would I give for a glass of good wine, under the stars, on the night of the midsummer's festival." Gimli smirked at his friend, "Wine and a party! Not what I would expect any self-respecting elf to say!"

"Well what did you think that I would wish for?"

Gimli shrugged his shoulders, "For the war to end or something like that." Then Aragorn spoke up,"Gimli, if Legolas was at a festival, then the war would have to be over or yet to happen." The elf nodded, "Exactly, but Aragorn I never said that I would be at the festival." Aragorn scowled, "No, you would probably be in your chambers, and not alone! Or with your brother and extremely drunk!" Gimli's eyebrows shot up making him look like lord Elrond (or lord Would-look-more-normal-with-a-unibrow as I call him) and Legolas blushed, surprised at the fact that Aragorn had pointed out his foster brother's rather unelvenlike manner.

They soon drew the watches and Gimli had the first watch so the other two went to rest. Aragorn was unsteady as he spoke to Gimli for he was extremely tired, "Gimli, do not lay your axe to any of the trees but also do not go far in search of dead wood. Let the fire die rather and leave it be." With that he lay down and fell immediately asleep. Legolas was already motionless as he lay, with his back against a tree and his eyes half open, blending living night and deep dream as is the way with elves. Gimli glanced at him, remembering the earlier discussion, and chuckled. Muttering something like "blasted elves!" he sat down with his axe on his knee.

The watches drifted by, Aragorn waking after Gimli, and Legolas after him and so it went on. It was Legolas' third watch when he noticed something, the singing voice was coming their way. As he listened, he realised that the creature was not singing but speaking, almost to a tune, in a voice as smooth as silk and as flowing as a river. Soon after, he realised that it was a woman. He hid behind a tree, not wanting her to know that he was there.

"The travellers are weary are they?" she snorted, "Perhaps they would enjoy a sleep, a very long sleep." The person's voice took on an annoyed effect, "Why won't those bloody **Alcarios' **leave me alone? What have I done to them that needs them to try and slaughter me?" Legolas glanced around the tree, trying to glimpse the creature to see if she was as beautiful as her voice but it was too dark. The only thing that he saw was the dagger in her hand. He swore under his breath and her head whipped around towards him. He thought that he heard her hiss. Without hesitation, he drew his bow and shot. She shrieked, clutching at the arrow in her arm, and… disappeared. Into thin air. Her scream woke Aragorn and Gimli, who both shot up with their weapons in hand. Legolas explained about their visitor and Gimli took his watch as the elf's was almost over. The three of them spent the rest of the night uneasily trying to sleep, but Legolas found it harder than the others. His dreams were haunted by that beautiful voice. It glided through his mind, whispering sweet words and promises. He woke abruptly with the realisation that he had met a siren…and wanted to see her, at least once.

**Translations:**

Alcarios= Al-car-ios, "dark troll child" or bastard. **Nymphish** (I stole this idea from one of my fav fanfictions. Soz!)

"REVIEW OR THE PRECIOUS GETS IT!" *Holds the ring over a pit of fluffy, pink unicorns*

"Dammit! What happened to mount doom?"

"You sold it for chocolate money" *says one of the offending, fuchsia equines*

"To who?"

"Sauron"

"OH SHIT! NOT AGAIN!"


	4. Chapter 4: The eyes of an elf

**Disclaimer:** .SGNIR EHT FO DROL EHT NWO TON OD I

**Chapter 4: The eyes of an elf.**

Gimli stretched and opened his eyes. Yawning, he stood up and looked around their camp. Then he realised that the elf was missing. He cursed under his breath when he noticed that the only thing that was missing, other than Legolas, was his bow. Thinking that his friend had been attacked and/or killed by the trees, he became frantic. He ran around the clearing shouting, "Legolas! Where are you, ye blasted elf?!" He soon became aware of someone chuckling softly, and listening to the sound, he looked up. The idiotic creature was sitting in a tree right above his head. Gimli glared at him, his face as red as his beard.

The way that Gimli stared daggers at him was too much for Legolas and he burst out laughing. He jumped out of the tree, clutching his side, while Gimli tried very hard not to stab him. The dwarf gritted his teeth and growled, "I didn't think that you would be stupid enough to wander around these woods alone."

The elf smirked at him, "I'm an elf. The trees won't touch me. They said so."

"And you actually trust them?"

"Of course. Though they were complaining about a certain bearded, axe-bearing creature so try not to be caught alone."

Gimli growled again, (an expression that was far too common for him to use around Legolas.) "What were you doing anyway?"

The blond threw two rabbits at his feet and simply said, "Hunting."

The dwarf snorted, trying to hide his surprise that the elf was able to find anything edible in that damp, suffocating forest. He eyed the trees suspiciously and with great disdain. Suddenly Legolas broke the silence, "I know that you don't like it here but it's not as dark as you would think" he whispered. He pushed a gnarled bush aside with his foot and Gimli was surprised to see a small purple flower growing near the elf's boot.

Gimli looked into his friends face, confused at the tone of his voice, and saw sadness, grief, awe. He had never seen Legolas look so much like, well, an elf. The dwarf realised how long it had been since they left Rivendell, and how many months since he had been home. The elf had not really left his home for years and was missing it terribly, Fangorn was the closest reminder of Mirkwood that he could think of and he doubted that it helped Legolas' homesickness. "Aye. Tis not all dark but it's far from pleasant." He reached up and put his hand on the elf's shoulder (which was quite a stretch for him), "Don't let the memories haunt ye, lad. We will see our homes again."

Legolas quickly changed the subject, quite surprised that Gimli had guessed what was bothering him, "Have you ever been in Mirkwood, Gimli?" he asked.

Gimli furrowed his bushy eyebrows, "No I haven't. Actually, I'm not a big fan of trees and it's always so dark there."

Legolas smiled, "It is dark there….until the bonfires are lit and the lanterns begin to glow." His sky-blue eyes were far away and he spoke softly, as if he were trying not to wake something, "We would grab flasks of wine and run out into the woods, at any time of the year, and spend the night dancing to the forest's song. The sounds you hear at night in Mirkwood, Gimli, there are none more beautiful. The owls hooting, the foxes calling their young, the wolves howling in the distance. All mingled with the sounds of singing and laughter and music. The elves do not settle in a place like dwarves or men. We live as a part of nature itself, we are as much a part of Arda as the trees and the mountains, we are one with the land." The trees began to bend and groan but for once Gimli was not afraid, they seemed almost to be dancing, as if in the words of the elf, they held a memory. "Do you know why I can speak to the trees?" he asked. Gimli shook his head, unable to talk, " The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them how to speak. They built a bond, even depended on one another, for help, for protection, for friendship. I owe a great dept to the woods, they have saved me several times. We show each other respect and kindness. The trees are a part of Arda like we are. We are all connected, dwarves, elves, trees, men, mountains, rivers. We are one." The trees waved wildly, the birds darted through their branches, twittering. The sun rose over the horizon, coating the forest in soft, golden light. For once it wasn't dark, for once, a dwarf had seen the world through the eyes of an elf and it truly was beautiful.

**A/N: I really wanted to give people a closer look at Gimli and Legolas' friendship. Mainly because I think that it is completely adorable.**

**P.S.: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. If you have any criticism, please give me your opinion but please word it kindly.**

**P.P.S.: And just because I'm random…**

**WAFFLES# PiPPiN. #NOM! Penguins attack!**


End file.
